my mate
by bubblesim992
Summary: (this is a brocon,black butler fanfic) everything was normal until that day when ema and her brothers found them self's at the the phantomhive estate. How do they get back to home and what does ema have to do with sebastian? ( sorry i suck at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal monday morning, it was 7:45 and the sun was up and shinning and the birds were singing their little hearts away.

The chocolate brown eyed beauty had just gotten up to be welcomed by the sun pecking through the yellow curtains. Ema yawned and stretched her arms up above her head, today was just like any day were the innocent soul would wake up, go to school , come back home , study , help, and eat and sleep... then repeat. Ema gave out a soft sigh, she then turned her head to the right to see her little grey squirrel sleeping peacefully. Ema smiled, she then got out of bed and started too get ready for school, she dressed in her normal school uniform and brushed her hair in to her normal side poniytail. Once Ema was finished getting ready she glanced over to her little friend, seeing that the little ball of fluff was still sleeping peacefuly she decided to let him sleep on and continue his pleasant dream.

Ema made her way to the kitchen being careful not to wake up any brothers still sleeping. She walked down the stairs to be greeted by her older brother ukyo.

"good morning Ema chan " ukyo greeted, Ema gave a little smile and said good morning back . breakfast was already on the table so Ema thanked the blond haired lawyer and took her seat and started to eat. Ema had pancakes with some strawberries and maple syrup 'yummy' the brown haired teen thought to her self, pulling her self away from her thoughts she saw a red head making his way down the stairs.

"good morning!" Ema greeted, yuuske nodded and took his seat across from Ema, and on cue the rest of the younger group of brothers made their way down the stairs and taking their seat at the table to eat. By the time every one was finished their breakfast, every one started to get ready for school/collage, since Ema and Yuuske were already dressed and prepared for school they decided to leave early.

Once ema and yuuske had arrived at school they walked to class while talking about school work and joking about mean teachers, Ema and the red head laughed away not aware that someone was watching them.

The bell had rang and classes had just started, ema took her seat followed by yuuske who sat at the back of the class. The teacher stood in front of the class with a history book in her hands,

"todays lesson we will be focusing on the Victorian era" stated the teacher earning some grones. "turn to page 123 and read up to the second paragraph", hearing the teachers orders the class obliged and turned to page 123 and started to read the paragraph, Ema was half way through reading when she felt a shiver run down her spine, ema ignored it and carried on with her reading, suddenly the sky turned dark as the clouds formed together creating thunder. The class gasped including ema and yuuske at the sudden change of weather. Ema was trying her hardest to focus on the teacher but felt her eye lids close and then every thing went black.

"Ema?" a mysterious voice called "are you awake?" Ema slowly opened her eyes to see a tall beautiful man, who's hair was raven black and eyes the color of deep ruby red. "w-who are y-you, w-w-here am i?" Ema sat up and started to panic.

"you will find out soon enough, my mate" that was all ema heard until every thing went black.

* * *

**A/N: sort chapter, i know but tell me what you think and if i should continue, any way HAVE A NICE DAY MY FLUFFY BUNNIES!**


	2. what do you mean?

**a/n: sorry this chapter might be a bit bad but i tried! any way next chapter ema will find out more about her black outs, but putting that aside read on my fluffy bunnys!**

ema pov

"ema? sweetie" i hear a soothing voice call my name, i slowly open my eyes to see the school nurse. I quickly tried to sit up but the nurse put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down gently, "dont rush sweetie, you have been out for quite some time" i looked at her and nodded.

"how long have i been out for?" i asked trying to remember what happened

"about an hour, your brother was really worried though, but if you dont mind i would like to ask some questions?" i nodded and relaxed a bit as the nurse pulled out a piece of paper on a clip bored and a pen.

"tell me about your self"

"my name is ema i am 17 years old, i have 13 brothers and a pet squirrel" i answered as the nurse nodded and wrote down stuff on the paper "okay... now then do you remember what happened before you fainted sweetie?"

"umm there was a sudden change of weather and umm..." i say trying to remember

"what change of weather, its been sunny all day" the nurse replyed looking worried

"the weather it was stormy and i-it-" i was cut off by the nurse "ema sweetie, i think you should go home and get a rest i will call your guardian"

"but-" i try to say but the nurse holds my hands and gives me a pleading look, i nodded and apologized for the trouble

* * *

Natasume was waiting at the school gates waiting for the teen, he sighed as he brushed his orange hair away from his eyes. Just then the brown haired beauty exited the school walking over to Natsume.

"sorry for the trouble!" ema said as she bowed her head, Natsume shacked his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "come in the car and you can tell me what happened"

Ema and Natsume got seated in his car, "i got a phone call at work saying you had taking ill i was worried, what happened?" the orange haired male asked

" i fainted and blacked out for an hour nothing to worry about!" ema explained missing out half of it. They then drove the rest of the ride in silence.

Natsume helped ema in the house and made sure someone was with her, he then said his goodbyes and left to go back to work that he just abandoned.

Ema was left in the hands of the blonde haired lawyer, ema being the kind and innocent soul she is helped ukyo with cooking and cleaning. Just as they were finishing the dinner kaname and masoami had just came home.

"ah welcome home!" ema greeted her two older brothers as they entered the kitchen

" oh dear imoto chan, skipping school are we?" kaname winked, the chocolate eyed teen blushed "ema was taking ill at school" ukyo simple said while cutting so veggies.

"what why wasnt i told about this!" masoami said in shock

"no really i am okay, but the school nurse insisted i go home in case"ema explained.

"okay, but you should be resting!" masoami argued

* * *

Ema and most of her brothers were at the dinning table eating their dinners and talking about school and work, but ema was in a world of her own, she couldnt stop thinking about the tall beautiful man... who was he she thought.

"EMA!" pulling away from her thoughts ema looked at her brothers worried faces

"sorry, what was that?" she asked innocently, Masoami rushed over to her and put his hands on her cheeks so he could look her her face closer

"UKYO GO AND GET SOME TOWELS AND KANAME HELP ME GET EMA TO HER ROOM NOW!" ema was taken back as every one stood to their feet and rushed over to ema , kaname lifted her bridal style and carried her to her room, ema put her hand on her nose to see it was bleeding along with her ears and eyes. Ema started to panic and saw why her brother were worried, ema felt every thing around her spin and she coulndnt help her self but close her eyes, every thing went black once again.

"Really ema you must be more careful" ema opened her eyes to be reunited with the beautiful man

"who are you!" ema asked and wanting an answer

"my my , like i said you will find out soon enough, my mate"

"TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MATE!" ema yelled hoping to be heard and listened, but the raven haired man put his white gloved finger on her lips.


	3. DrFaustus

**A/N: helloooo i bring you another chapter, yay any way i will be updating another chapter on tuesday and i will be posting the next chapter for "this heat calls for lemonade" tomorrow maybe he he any way on to the story**

ema pov

"Ema?" i hear a gentle voice call . I open my eyes to be welcomed by a ray of sunlight, i turned my head to look at the person calling my name, it was masoami dressed in his white lab coat.

"hmmm good morning masoami" i greeted while rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes

"good morning ema, how are you feeling?" asked masoami , " much better, thank you!" with that masoami nodded and smiled "glad to hear, but i think it would be best for you not to go to school today" after hearing that i shake my head and wave my hands in front of my face

"no really i'm fine, i have already caused enough trouble! i dont want to seem like a burden" masoami looked at me with a serious expression, "Ema please i dont want you getting even more sick, and besides i have already arranged that you will be coming to work with me". I looked down at her lap for a minute and looked back up at masoami, i nodded in understatement. "okay, i will be waiting downstairs when you are ready" masoami said while patting my head.

When masoami left the room i gave out a little sigh, i couldnt help but think about that dream what did he mean? and why am i like this?. I gave out another sigh as i climbed out of bed, i walked over to my closet and opened the doors. I pulled out a pink sweater and some black leggings to ware, i had put my hair up in my normal side ponytail and put on some simple black flats.

Once i was done getting dressed i made my way downstairs making sure i lock my door before i leave. I walked down the stairs to be welcomed by masoami and kaname.

"ah goodmorning ema chan, how are you feeling to day?" asked the hazel eyed man

" much better thank you" and thanked and bowed my head "we wil be leaving in five minutes, make sure you have every thing" masoami said while checking his watch

"okay" was the simple reply i gave

"my mate, dont go you will be faced with danger dont go" said a familiar voice repeted in my head, i put my hand on my fore head and tried to make it stop, kaname obviously noticed my actions and looked at me in concern "ema are you okay?" he asked his voice riddled with worry, this question made masoami lift his head from his document that he was placing in a folder, and look at me.

" i'm fine... i'm still a little tired, nothing to worry about" i reassured, after saying that i noticed my brothers shoulders relax a bit. "shall we go then?" asked masoami gesturing his hands towards the door, i nodded my head and followed him out the door and to the car, we took are sets and put our seat belts on, masoami started the car engine and then started to drive. I looked out the window and looked at all the building and people soom past us. we stopped at the red light and waited for the people to cross, but suddenly every thing went slow and blurry, i tried to focus on the crowd of people only to see the raven haired man standing in among st them with his hand that had an evil looking tattoo of a star covering one of his now glowing pink eyes, i gasped, without thinking i moved my hand to un clasp my belt only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder

"Ema what are you doing?" asked masoami. Every thing as now gone back to normal speed, i looked out the window again to see that no one was there, i looked back at masoami and let go of the seat belt. "nothing" was the one worded answer i gave. Masoami looked at me with concern, his grip tightened on my shoulder " please Ema tell me!", before i could answer the green light came on.

masoami continued driving and for the rest of the ride we drove in silence.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at the hospital. "Ema, please tell me whats wrong, dont ignore it!" masoami put his hand on my shoulders "nothing is wrong, i'm fine" i say reaching to un buckle my seat belt, "okay we will talk more later".

we exited the car and made our way to the building .

time skip

"Ema i would like you to meet " masomai introduced me to another doctor,"hello nice to meet you, my name is Ema" i greeted. The other doctor nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he reminded me of ukyo, he had dark brown hair with pale skin and yellow eyes, he had a serious yet firm looking face.

I was pulled away from my thoughts with a bing sound coming from masoamis lab coat pocket, masoami reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"ah it seems i am needed in room 25, i hope you dont mind if i leave Ema in your care?" masoami turned to

"the pleasure would be all mine" the docter politely said

masoami nodded and rushed down the corrador. "GET OUT, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" i heard a growl in my head, no not again i thought to my self as i put my hand on my head, what does he mean? i couldnt help but feel a rush of dizziness hit me, every thing was once again spinning, my vision becoming blury, and just like that every thing went black.

"Ema my mate, i told you to stay away from him!" i opened my eyes to once again see the tall beautiful man.

"please...tell me...-" i began to say, "shhh... come with me" he said as he reached out his hand, i was hesitant at first but decided to take it. The tall man led me through a forest and stopped at a beautiful olden day manour, we stopped at the front door, "remember this place" was all he said before i woke up.

i opened my eyes to see a bright light, confused i sat up to see i was in a hospital bed.

"i see you are awake" i turned my head to see the doctor, thinking back to what the ruby eyed man said i scooted away from him.

"no need to be afraid, i see he has already told you" he said as he moved closer

"what do you mean?" i say looking confused, he couldnt possibly mean the man in my dreams

"you know exactly who i mean, i am sure you would like some answers, if you would let me, i would like to answer them" he replayed like he could read my mind

"okay, tell me every thing please" i say, "well, you see we arent exactly human" he took off his glove showing me a similur tatoo too the man in my dreams "so your demonds?" i asked looking at the star shaped tattoo.

"correct, you see a demon must choose a mate to continue the family name and to live with for life, and i see you are the chosen one, but i can see why, you are as pure as an angle and as strong souled as a solider,you have a soul to die for and a beauty that could kill" said the doctor and he moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"but, what about my dreams?" i ask, " your mate is calling you and hoping you will find them" he explained "hold my hand and i will show you more" he said as he reached out his hand in the same manner as the man in my dreams, i took it with out a second thought, and soon found my self not in a hospital but in a ...


End file.
